User talk:Courtney di Angelo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:A New Path - Index page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 04:29, December 11, 2010 Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!!! :) LongClawTiger 08:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki!!! Kakki10 16:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I made her Avatar at FaceyourManga Hazelcats DoH HoO 17:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I missed your chat on G-talk. I had my computer up and runing but I was away from keyboard for a while, so that's why there was no reply. Will tyr to catch up with you later. LongClawTiger 04:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to make you an avatar! Just tell me what the character looks like. And other couple names are couples from Final Fantasy ^.^ ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 04:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: question Here is the site: http://elouai.com/candybar5/dress-up-girls.php but that's only for the girls, so just click the button and it'll take you to the boys. If you have any questions on how to work it, just leave me a message! Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 02:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so under the picture, there is a PNG, a GIF and a JPG button. I use both the PNG and the JPG, but most use the PNG. so hit that button, a new window will pop open, then hit the save button. and that's it! If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) He said that he's been really busy lately, so... *shrugs* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) read my chapter.........tell me if you need me to put items in my magical bag/ring[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 12:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) did that already[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 17:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration fanfic Hi! I'm not sure if you remember me from the CHB Wiki. Anyways, I wanted to participate in Guywithafedora's collab fanfic, but he didnt answer. (Yes i know im impatient!) I know its not your story, but i REALLY want to participate. Please get back to me soon. thanks Hermes1997 13:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Your chapter is up, have fun. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) create The Prince of Time: Chapter 6 and start writing[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Not to be rude or anything, but you are kind of holding up the story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) he is right you know[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:38, March 29, 2011 (UTC) we're going to Wisconsin? [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know that. I'll have to send Fedora a messsage ahead of time to see what my chapter is about so this kind of stuff doesnt happen. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't know either..Karikamiya 01:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't know it might because i think i suggested that the cynocephalies be lead by a werewolf cryptid in my neck of the woods in wisconsin. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ask fedora[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:38, March 29, 2011 (UTC) he is not here ofteen...............we are to be attacked there11:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You coulda messaged me about wisconsin Courtney. I live there i know about my own state.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 18:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) thx[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) happy belated birthday...sorry if i spell that wrongMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 02:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well we could hit the town of Elkhorn Wisconsin, it's a town near Bray Road not far from the border of Illinois i think. We need to get to Mount Tam. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 03:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) they're not up here yet I do have some fanfics, most of them I am still working on. The ones I have up are on Fanfiction.net under the name HollowAvarice. When I finish some more of my stories I'll start posting them here. I'm here, too! Hey Courtney! It's Wise! I just wanted to say that I'm here too! P.S: I wrote another chapter to my story. It isn't finished ... but, hey, it's there! xD Much Luv, Wise ~The Wise One ;D 03:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm still trying to figure out why we went to Wisconsin. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know either.The GhostMan told me to get us to a forest then to San Fran.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 05:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ask fedora...........also meet a powerful monster who explains why all the monsters are attacking[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 12:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) NEW!!! I posted my new story!! Check it out!!! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 01:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, I have three other friends that have the same birthday as me. My friend Kayla and her twin sister and my friend Tony. And, I live in Manitoba. YES we like slurpees, YES it's freezing cold and YES we have allot of bison. But, I don't have email. Sorry. But as soon as I get it, I'll send you something. Cheers! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Helloooo Long time, no chat! Hey! I've been posting other stuff here if you wanted to check it out. It's called The Bleeding Hearts Chronicles. It's about vampires, (I know! Been there, been bitten by that!) but it's not like Twilight or The Host or House of ... whatever it's called. Anyways, chex it out! :D Much luv, ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC)